


OffGun_2022系列

by TreeWithoutLeaves



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeWithoutLeaves/pseuds/TreeWithoutLeaves
Summary: 站子OffGun_2022在2022年9月开站后的OffGun行程收藏夹~被收录的行程有哪些呢？[思考状]
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. 0：在2022迷上OffGun

**OffGun_2022**

**开站公示**

大家好，这里是一名新入坑的babii。

今天，2022年9月21号，在Babii5周年的生日上，我决定成立OffGun个站，除了力所能及的应援和出图，这里将会收录OffGun的工作、行程，还有偶尔私人的追星小感。希望大家能一键三连，按赞评论加关注，多多支持为爱发电，谢谢！（鞠躬）

下面是站主的唠嗑时间：

真的搞不动自己为什么没有早点入坑OffGun！站主一开始最先入泰圈还是因为2020年疫情时期看了他们主演的爱情理论，但因为站主本身是个生性乐观但极度眼浅的人，所以小虐剧什么的避之不及，眼泪流了几集之后就弃剧了，那时倒是被剧里成熟的球哥吸引了过去，就主要关心起他的动态，当然秉承着杂食的原则，还穿插关注了其他艺人和剧，OffGun也自动划入其他艺人的行列中。

今年在机缘巧合之下，一位死党逼着站主把爱情理论看完，在大哭了三天三夜，补全OffGun的物料期间，站主终于心甘情愿沦陷于他们，成为一名Babii。

虽迟但到，OffGun真的把站主的心抓死死。

且不提这两人都是泰国时尚圈的一线弄潮儿，霸道老父亲x淘气儿子的cp设定就已经让人疯狂上头了，无敌宇直帅气老父亲被男女通杀魅力爆棚的儿子牢牢吸引，占有欲疯狂暴涨的各种表现谁看了不心生妒忌？！补档完两人6年来的相处历程后，不得不心生感叹这追爱反转简直是小说照进现实的经典范本代表！业务能力方面，Off这几年的演技进步神速，越来越自然和娴熟了，Gun就不用多说了，一直都是令人骄傲的小影帝（此处再次迟到地恭喜他在2021年夺得泰国影帝~），站主就坐等他们刚杀青完的微电影了！（疯狂搓手）希望鸡妈在Mommy Taste2之后还能给他们安排个双人综艺（画一个饼+呆湾做法）。不得不提，今年他们再次合作推出的联名也好酷炫，前几天果断入手了他们ig上po的情侣款（虽然站主是单身狗，可是图案真的太好看了吧！兄弟姐妹们买它！）

不知不觉碎碎念了好多，虽然是一时冲动建了这个站子，但第一次有仪式感的追星就决定献给OffGun了。平时上班可能会比较忙，如果有想叨叨的babii也可以后台留言，站主有空会去看看哒，但回复就说不定了~

最后的最后，我的站子我做主，我爱放啥放啥，love and peace是站主一贯的做人原则，如果遇到无赖和杠子，就别怪站主不客气了。

让我们一起期待OffGun即将发布的新歌MV吧~！（那应该会成为站子收录的第一个甜蜜双人工作~）

最后，OffGun is real！

站主：Babii树树子

2022/09/21

* * *

**OffGun_2022**

**开站寄语**

时刻准备着 热烈欢迎OffGun莅临本站指导工作！XD

OffGun大胆向前飞，Babii在后永相随！

[emoji绿心绿心绿心绿心绿心]


	2. 1：新歌MV首播

**2022年10月13日新歌上榜速递**

暌违两年，OffGun推出第二首专属他们的单曲【You Complete Me】，同时这也是两人主演微电影【二十一分之三】的主题曲。

【二十一分之三】是由一个babii创作的OffGun au，讲述的是躁郁极端木雕少年Off和善良坚忍饭店帮工Gun的互生情愫的青春故事，自该故事改编拍摄成片的消息传出，便引起巨大的反响和关注。距今3个月，微电影的拍摄正在最后的收尾阶段。杀青前夕，由OffGun合唱的电影主题曲【You Complete Me】率先打响开播第一炮。

首次大胆挑战R&B和Soul曲风的OffGun不知道会给粉丝带来怎样惊喜的表现，接下来让我们一睹为快。

* * *

**【You Complete Me】**

中文填词

原曲—Mirrr // นิโคติน (nicotine)

**A：**

濒死的窗边玫瑰 花瓣干枯残叶凋萎

连根带枝拔起 院子一角废弃

或许我也该搬到那里

日光灼热逼人 能量不竭却让人无法喘息

厌倦这种盲目的积极

或许该来场雨

你穿过千层云 毫无预兆到来

我坐落荒芜 欲坠摇摇慌张

紧绷的躯壳将要破开

风要来当见证人 雷公也兴致盎然

湿透看似狼狈的 但渴望已久了

拦下在途中蒸发的灵魂

You Just complete me

**B：**

早晨或晚安 日升亦或月落

再美的风景都只是一个人等雨的落寞

我停滞不前只想被救援下 一个又下一个 匆匆的人潮里 寻你踪迹

你穿过千层云 毫无预兆到来

我置身锦簇 欲动蠢蠢从容

紧绷的躯壳将要破开

风要来当见证人 雷公也兴致盎然

湿透看似狼狈的 但渴望已久了

拦下在途中蒸发的灵魂

You Just complete me

* * *

** MV HERE WE GO **

（就拜托大家的想象力了！）

开头伴奏—微电影桥段：

Off摘了一朵玫瑰，递给了Gun。“送给你，我的小狐狸。”

“所以你的意思是你是小王子？”Gun接过玫瑰。

“我不是，”Off将Gun往怀里拢了拢。“我同时拥有你和玫瑰。”

转场：

（Gun手中的玫瑰，拉近景至花心，切换至通红的异时空场景。）

背景：一百年后的异时空 人物：盲目迷失自我的Off&人潮里一闪而过的Gun

进A段歌词：

太阳，万物能量之源。

是光明，是希望，是方向。

但越靠近越刺眼，越灼热，越迷茫。

近几百年来，地球的逃逸引力在微弱的降速，太阳和地球之间的距离在引力作用变化下不断缩短。很久之后，地球上的人已经不再期盼晴天，雨神成为了民间供奉的位首神祗，一场无关大小的天降甘露足以慰藉人们的心灵。

世人在等雨，Off也在等雨。

他的玫瑰在日趋不断的曝晒下将要枯萎。

世人在挣扎，Off也在挣扎。

他的日常在机械的折返往复中失去生机。

匆匆的人群各怀心事，但一场没有预兆的转角相遇是千百万年来命运安排人类屡试不爽的俗套惊喜。

Off和Gun也没能逃过这一场命定狗血的剧情安排。

“哎呀——”上一秒，这一撞撞乱了各自的满腹心事。

“对不起。”下一秒，Gun略带歉意的活泼笑脸撞进了Off万念俱灰的心。

转场伴奏：

Off重复的生活依旧如一，吃饭睡觉，为玫瑰浇水，步行去上班。

但那个相遇的街角不时总会看到他晃荡的身影。

进B段歌词：

“兄弟，你也每天看着窗户外在等雨吧？”一起工作的同事打断Off凝望的视线。

“嗯？”Off回过神，“是啊，雨怎么还没来。”

茫茫人海，日复一日。唯有那个笑脸历久弥新。

一年一度的雨神节。

历史轮回，千百年后世人重演教科书上古时求风唤雨的拜祭盛况。未到人工降雨的法定时段，人们寄希望于数据预估降雨几率最大的雨神节，乞求节前节后能得到一场天然的恩赐。

先进的科学依然摆脱不了尘世最原始的迷信。

痴迷一时的信仰，坚守虔诚定会迷途知返的信念。

“祈求今年来一场雨吧！”雨神庙里人头涌动。

不喜热闹的Off站立在信徒之中。

“神啊，让我遇见他吧。”

积云压城，天边一角光亮渐暗。

“小师弟，你这生云技术改进后比往年成功了啊。”雨神像后面是一个造雨实验室，室内的白衣工作人员对旁边的人大加赞赏。

“我出去等雨来啊。”他对师兄露出了礼貌的微笑，梨涡浅浅。

“你们看！”

第一滴雨花溅落大地，卷起尘灰，随之带来一整个拯救枯涸世间的雨点兵团。

“雨神显灵了！”

Gun穿着白衣站在雨神像旁边，仰视这场由雨神惠赐的甘霖。

Off背向欢呼的人群，看着雨神，看着Gun。

世人充满希望，Off也充满希望。

Gun是世人的雨神，Gun也是Off的雨神。

歌词毕，结尾音乐ending：

（镜头移向雨神像，最后收近在雨神像红色的幡带上，场景切换回电影的玫瑰花中）

窗外一片玫瑰花圃肆意盛开，窗内一位垂垂暮已的Gun在床上怀抱树屋，视线停在其中一朵玫瑰花上，满含欣慰且解脱的笑意合上了双眼。

（镜头由Gun闭上的眼睛慢慢转向树屋悬挂的木门牌： **OFFGUN** ）

* * *

  * 站子 **OffGun_2022** 收录的下一个行程会是什么呢？请大家期待接下来OffGun的工作吧~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歌词note：  
> 这是在我听的为数不多的泰语歌中找的一首听着能填出和【二十一分之三】故事情节和感觉契合的歌，填的词是按照想拍出的MV风格和形式来写的，可能有一些词压的是泰语的韵脚，也为了贴合原作的音乐感觉跟唱写完了这篇词。（简而言之就是瞎写的..没有什么乐理讲究之类的，大家看看就好orz）  
> 原曲指路——Mirrr // นิโคติน (nicotine)（他爸有一段时间的心头爱）
> 
> **MV note：  
> 想写一个【二十一分之三】的下一世番外，决定简单短平快的构思一个MV就好了。  
> 比较容易理解的剧情，这次想表达一下科学和民间信仰的微妙关系。  
> 写一个MV这件事也是头脑发热的冲动，没有表达到位的地方欢迎大家在底下表达想象呀！


	3. 2：电台宣传日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -offgun十月行程2：电台宣传  
> -如果觉得这一章似曾相识，请跳到end notes！有话想说！

OffGun本周行程：

-10月17日星期一：宣传微电影 FM921电台访问

-10月21日星期五：Coffee or Me 上集 节目播出

2022年10月17日 星期一

FM921电台 YOUTUBE LIVE

主持人：Ron男、Can女

Ron：欢迎各位收听今天的节目，我是Ron。

Can：Hello，大家好，我是Can。

Ron：Can，我们的节目也好久没有邀请cp上来做客了是吧，上一对cp是谁来着？

Can：是TayNew，你记得吗？N’Tay开场没多久就将我们新买的转椅坐烂了，整个人倒在N’New身上。

Ron：对！我想起来了！那天算是近距离见识到Tay的灾难体质了。

Can：TayNew这对打架夫夫真的很可爱~

Ron：哈哈哈确实是，引得我们导播室里的小姐姐们都惊叫连连。今天邀请来的cp相信大家也期待已久，电台官方ig上一po出他们上节目宣传微电影的消息，底下的评论留言就蹭蹭上涨。

Can：谢谢这么多热情的粉丝对我们节目的支持，下面请出今天的嘉宾OffGun还有电影的原著作者N’Tree。

OffGun和Tree进场。嘉宾主持人互相打招呼。“萨瓦迪krup~”“萨瓦迪ka~”

Ron：我们先请他们三个和听众朋友们打个招呼，来，N’Off。

Off：萨瓦迪krup P’Ron、P’Can，各位听众们，Off krup，非常高兴能再次上这个节目。

Can：好，轮到N’Gun~

Gun：P’Ron、P’Can好，大家好，我是Gun，我和P

apii来了，十分想念大家~

Ron：N’Gun一直都这么可爱。下面请N’Tree来自我介绍一下。

Tree：P’Ron、P’Can好，大家好，我是这次改编电影的原著作者Tree ka，第一次上节目有点紧张，希望有什么说的不对的地方大家多多包容。

Can：N’Tree也不用太紧张哈，我们的节目比较轻松，要是口误也没关系，多漏点OffGun的幕后花絮就好了，哥哥姐姐罩你。

Gun：没有什么事情啦。（小小声）

演播室内众人笑。

Ron：好了接下来我们和主演聊聊这部电影的相关消息。

Can：开播这么久了我们还没介绍这部微电影的名字，就是——

OffGun：二十一分之三。

Ron：两位弟弟真的是很有默契，对了就是【二十一分之三】，请你们来各自介绍一下饰演的角色。

Off：在电影中我生在一个并不幸福的家庭里，患有躁郁症，我的木雕爱好技术精湛，一次意外救了Gun，机缘巧合之下我教他木雕，我们的故事就发展了。

Gun：Gun在里面饰演一个跟着单亲妈妈长大的男孩，妈妈给予他的爱很够，所以他安全感很足，对这个世界的包容力很旺盛，但也常受到欺负，后来Off救了他，之后怎么样发展大家可以去看我们的电影~

Ron：当时OffGun要翻拍au的消息引起了蛮大的轰动，为什么两位会想要拍这个剧本呢？

Off：事情是这样的，啊，让Gun说。

Gun：粉丝都知道，我会有看au的习惯，之前在“送你入睡”的节目我和Papii也有一起读过一部分，我们两个都觉得蛮好玩，蛮新奇的。后来我一直有关注粉丝写的文，他们写的东西脑洞都挺大的，有一些真的是出乎意料。然后有一天我看在这篇文，刚好P’X在旁边，他说他也看了，我们就讨论起这篇文。他说他脑子里有一些画面，感觉尝试着可以拍出来。

Off：对，然后P’X就联络了我，我就回去把文看了。这其实是一次挺大胆的尝试，好像从来没有明星尝试翻拍au，但实际上很多粉丝写的au故事真的出乎意料。

Can：Oiiiii~你们两个都把文读完了，我也有看过这篇，真的很火，而且很好看！你们看完之后对这篇文有什么想法？

Off：哈哈，作者就坐在我们旁边，你们可以采访一下她的灵感来源。

Tree：首先很谢谢大家的喜欢，写的时候真的没想到，后来会引起这么多讨论。刚开始我只是因为听了一句关于灵魂二十一克的歌词产生了共鸣，就萌生了关于前世因果的一些想法，故事大纲定下来后，就决定铆足劲写完这篇文。

Ron：你是怎么想到会甚至这样少有的人物性格？

Tree：我本身就是一个babii，一直有持续关注P’Off和P’Gun，他们处理工作都十分专业成熟，但是私下都有长不大的小孩那一面，我就在想，OffGun如果是别的超脱本身的极端性格会怎么样。我本身对精神疾病相关的社会问题比较关心，大多数精神疾病的发生除了先天遗传等因素，都跟原生家庭的相处状态有很大的关系，正所谓一念天堂一念地狱，所以我就构思了这样极端的人物经历和性格，希望把故事交代清楚的同时，还能引起读者一点点注意和思考。

Off：在读这个故事的过程中，我会去思考这样一个病症的人他们究竟承受了多大的精神负担。因为我读的时候就觉得很纠结了！现在抑郁症等相关精神疾病已经成为全球的常见疾病，我们必须引起重视。这个社会的生活节奏太快，人们的压力也是各种各样的，很容易生病了都不自知。

Gun：压力大的时候人确实比较容易紧张，更何况是精神生病的状态，人更难受了。Gun读的时候被木雕这个活动吸引，因为Gun本来就喜欢做一些手工，也还没试过木雕，读完做戒指那章就想去试试。再来比较打动我的是这个结局，不是传统意义上的happy ending。

Ron：确实，Covid19才平复没多久，人的精神健康状况也确实不容忽视。我们知道这部微电影刚刚杀青，你们是怎样进入这样复杂的角色当中？

Gun：Gun的角色演绎起来还是比较容易的，因为Gun本身就接受很多爱意，小时候一直受到爸爸妈妈的疼爱，也有N’Pim和N’Win的爱护，大楼里的哥哥姐姐，还有周围的朋友都对Gun很好，和Papii合作这么久了我们很容易就抓到爱情的默契，这和故事里的Gun有相似之处。主要就是突出Gun的坚韧这部分，在电影里会有新增的部分来体现。倒是Papii比较难入戏，哈哈哈。

Off：我呢，真的就很难入戏，我这个人生性比较乐观，喜欢将欢乐带给大家。这个剧本对我来说很有挑战性，我看了很多关于精神疾病演绎的电影，后来我想到Gun，他出演过《蓝色时分》，饰演过多重人格的精神障碍患者，我就向他取经学习，在workshop里互相交流，后面N’Tree，P’X和其他编剧都有来和我分析人物的性格。后来我想到自己将压力和烦恼压在心里的感觉，慢慢在里面找到共通之处去还原塑造主角，尽量突出躁郁症患者内心世界那份无助的孤独。

Gun：还有，能学到木雕也是十分有趣！

Off：Gun本来艺术细胞就很好，他已经学会设计雕花了，电影里他的那个作品，真的是他做的。我还不行，我对动手这方面不是很感兴趣。

Can：除了两个人一些的木雕对手戏之外，au里还有几场比较激烈的戏，电影版的话这个部分将怎样进行处理，会不会给babii们发点福利？

Off：哈哈哈哈就知道逃不过这个问题。这部分编剧有和N’Tree进行了相应的调整，大家会看到从爱情理论毕业之后的我们，走向成年人生活的表现。

Gun：大家可以看到Papii的肉肉。

导播室外众人：wow~

Ron：据我们所知，这部微电影是继上部【Love From Outta Space】的又一荧幕合作，再次拍微电影有什么感受？

Off：前一段时间我们刚结束了双人综艺“Mommy taste 2”的拍摄，所以其实这段时间我们天天见面。这次和上次的不同之处是，有一些场景需要切换，上次我们就在一个别墅里拍完。

Gun：我觉得拍电影挺好玩的，很感激有这次机会让我再拍到一个电影，我本身就很喜欢演电影。

Ron：OffGun在拍摄的时候有什么趣事给大家分享？

Off：Gun再一次扮小老头！那个妆就好像回到Dear Future Diary！

Gun：Papii！不要讲了！

Off：还是那么可爱啦，有精神！他演的很好~！如果是我未必会演的这么到位。

Gun：Papii穿鬼使的衣服，还有画的妆，就…居然有点帅？Papii之前拍过一个mv化过丧尸妆，跟现在这个有点像，但这个看上去更正常点。

Can：N’Tree呢？有没有什么想和大家分享一下？

Tree：太多了！但是很多都被导演组封了口！我说一个能讲的，就是我的ig快拍里发过的，P’Off和P’Gun一起躺在玄魇席那个镜头，他们是真的睡着了！那天我刚好去和编剧谈事情，在剧组围观了一下，看到这个场景，真的很可爱！导演喊CUT他们也没反应，可能是候场有点久了~连轴转也真的辛苦他们了~

Gun：其实那天我的Papii在比赛看谁能秒睡哈哈哈哈哈哈。

Off：我说我比较容易睡着，Gun不信，我们就在那里比赛。

Can：真不愧是OffGun啊哈哈哈哈。

Ron：还有一个问题也在网上引起了读者的讨论，这里想请N’Tree给大家解答一下，为什么故事里Off失忆之后会自称阿开？

Tree：很多人说到了答案，其实就是因为写的时候想到了爱理里面的Khai，那个角色真的让人很难忘记。

Ron：那和续集有关系吗？大家都想知道他们的下一世是什么。

Tree：暂时还没有想好下一世是什么，阿开这个名字是一个顺其自然的选择，也可能阿开是Off前一世的记忆吧，很多问题只有故事里面的主角才知道答案。

Can：N’Tree能分享一下自己的au真的被自己喜欢的偶像翻拍是什么感受吗？

Tree：我已经在屏幕后面尖叫过很多次了，第一次见到OffGun的时候手都是抖的。除了荣幸真的就是荣幸。知道消息的时候我都有连续去做功德，生怕自己的运气就这样用完了。

Gun：真的，我们第一次见她的时候，她没忍住尖叫了起来，那个声音真的和Papii有的一拼。

Off：我觉得她比我的大声，我耳膜都要破了。

Tree：对不起ka~

Can：谢谢N’Tree的分享，让我们更了解了这个故事的立意。希望你的au能有不错的点击率~

Tree：谢谢P’Can，谢谢P’Ron。

Ron：先请N’Tree下去休息一下。好的，接下来我们来听听OffGun为微电影演唱的这首主题曲【You Complete Me】，下节回来我们进入游戏环节！

播歌时间~~

Can：这首主题曲真的很感人呢，大家也不要忘了去Youtube上支持他们的MV呐~现在来到我们第二节的游戏时间~

Ron：今天我们要玩的游戏是“真心话大冒险”，这次的真心话和大冒险我们是从babii的留言中抽取的，分别各有4个，OffGun两人进行4轮的猜拳定胜负，赢的人为输的人选择一个游戏，输的人要执行。

Can：好，准备猜拳~

Gun：要赢Papii！

Off：啊，来~

第一局：

Gun出剪，Off出包。

Ron：N’Gun要为Off选择什么呢？

Gun：Gun想给Papii选……真心话吧！

Can：好，今天第一个真心话，是来自这位名叫Babiiopening的粉丝，她问：“请问二位看到au里面亲热戏，脑子里有什么想法？”

Off：疯了，你们也太会挑问题了吧？

Ron：Off，好好回答，这是真心话。

Gun：Papii，我也想知道~

Off：你不是知道吗？（小小声）这个问题啊（音量提高），我觉得那些描写我也未必能完全做到，但是，Gun抱着我脖子亲那个，你们是不是有望远镜偷窥？

Gun：吼！Papii！是问你问题！干嘛提Gun？

Off：我回答了啊！

Can：Off确实是回答了一个众人皆知的答案。

导播室：大笑~

Ron：好，下一局~预备~

Off以包胜Gun的锤。

Gun：Papii~~~

Off：你说你想要什么啦~

Ron：诶诶诶，你们这样违反规则！

Off：他选什么我就选什么，随他。

Can：为什么我觉得有被秀到？

Gun：Gun想Papii选真心话。

Off：那就真心话。

Ron：这题提问的粉丝名叫TayNew is real，这粉丝是不是走错片场了哈？好，不重要哈，问题是：下辈子想以什么身份认识对方？

Gun：这个问题Gun在拍戏时有想过，想来想去Gun还是想成为Papii的家人。因为我们一起合作这么久了，Papii一直很照顾我，关心我，我们彼此离不开啊。

Off：总算是有点良心啊。

Gun：而且Papii会给我买我想要的！对不对啊Papii？

Off：我就知道你打着个小算盘！

Can：我也想要一个给我买买买的Papii啊！

导播室：谁说不想呢！

Can：好啦，我们的游戏进行到一半啦，还没有人选大冒险呢~

Ron：来准备~开始！

Gun再以剪刀拿下一局。

Can：N’Gun，大冒险还没人选过呢~

Gun：嘿嘿，那就选~~真心话吧~

Off：不愧是Gun。

Ron：我们要尊重来宾的意愿哈，Babii shark dododo提问：请说出新作中你最喜欢对方的三个场景或者打动你的点。

Off：我想想啊，我最喜欢Gun无条件的爱我，我最喜欢他和我交换戒指，emm，还差一个，我最喜欢他喂我吃面。对，够三个了吧？

Can：不愧是N’Off，忍了大半个节目终于忍不住了。

Ron：诶咦~所以你们什么时候交换戒指？

Gun：大家去看电影就知道了！

Ron：真的是个小机灵鬼。

导播室：嗐！！

Ron：进入最后一次选择啦，你们先猜拳决出胜负，再和我们其中一个主持人猜拳，如果赢了主持人，就可以为对方选择一项，输了的话，主持人要为你们两个选择惩罚。

Off：我看就是想大冒险嘛。

Ron：来来来~

Gun赢下第三分。

Off：我派出我的小福星Gun~

Ron：我们这边Can出站。预备~

Can不负众望。

Gun：诶！Papii！

Off：凡事留一线，日后好相见~

Can：啊，我们今天的大冒险是：重现电台之吻~

Off：早就猜到了。

Gun：呜呜。

Ron：啊，你们要还原电影的场景呐，Off要在背后抱着Gun，之后复述台词：“心跳可以不要那么大声，我都听见了”，然后再吻过去哈。

Can：来吧！我们节目的时间快到了~

Off：那就对了，亲爱的观众朋友…

Ron：Off！来，愿赌服输~

该来的还是躲不过。

Off从背后抱着Gun。

Off：准备好了吗？

Gun：Papii！你不要看着我笑！

Off：啊，好好，你说123.

Gun：1-2-3~

Off：心跳可以不要那么大声，我都听见了。

Off原地不动，等着Gun转头对望，Gun的唇慢慢靠近Off的脸，轻轻碰到之后又打算迅速离开，但这次Off没有打算让Gun逃，他握着Gun的手，往他退后的方向前进，用力的在他唇上亲了一下。

“啾——！”干脆又清亮。

直播间+导播室：哇啊啊啊！！！！！（一片混乱）作者Tree的高分贝尖叫冲进直播间。

Ron：不好意思各位听众，刚刚场面出现了一点混乱，咳咳，现在我们来为今天的节目做ending~

Can：首先请我们的Gun.

沉默。

Can：Gun？好的，我们让Gun先缓一缓，我们先请Off。

Off：请大家一定要多多支持我们的准备上映的微电影【二十一分之三】，希望大家看完以后有所深思，多给予身边人关怀和问候。在困境中挣扎的朋友能及时向身边人求助，不要做让自己后悔的事情，祝愿大家一切顺利平安。

Ron：Off说的很对啊，要珍惜生命，及时自救。下面的时间交给Gun，Gun来说说~

Gun：咳，好，谢谢babii对OffGun一如既往的支持，这部作品我们都有很大的突破，想让大家能看到不一样的OffGun，希望大家能感受我们的诚意，嗯，对，谢谢大家。

Can：嗯，我们的【二十一分之三】将会在下星期公布具体的上映时间，到时候大家要多留意相关的资讯，去电影院一起见证OffGun的改变~

Ron：今天的节目就到这里了，恭喜babii收获美满的一天~下期嘉宾我们会邀请谁呢？敬请期待~

众：谢谢大家，byebye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说说这一章的内容，没错，就是二十一分之三的番外，但是其实写完这个番外其实我是想要将我所有故事的番外都整成这样一个合集，后来想想可能故事都会有点散，主题串联不到，因此我就将这个番外提出来，变成一个全新的系列~所以大家看到这里的时候，千万不要以为我偷懒喔~


	4. 3：Coffee or Me 上

OffGun本周行程：

-10月17日星期一：宣传微电影 FM921电台访问

-10月21日星期五：Coffee or Me 上集 节目播出

2022年10月22日 星期五

“好，各单位注意，5秒之后节目开始。”耳麦里导演在指挥。

“预备，5-4-3-2-1-”摄像组，灯光组，音控组，后勤组各就各位。

“节目开始——”

Yan：Coffee or Me，每周五和当红CP闯关解谜。欢迎我们今天的嘉宾：（话筒递给观众）

台下Babii：OffGun！！！！！！！！！

Yan：有请OffGun~！

Babii欢呼鼓掌。

OffGun迈入导播厅，向观众席上的Babii挥手致意，今天他们是绿白色的搭配，同款新鞋格外引人注目。

Yan：Nong’Off，Nong’Gun，欢迎~（双手合十）先跟观众打个招呼吧。

OffGun：萨瓦迪krup~（双手合十）P’Yan，大家好~

Off：谢谢大家到现场支持我们。

Gun：Gun和papii会好好表现闯到最后一关的。

Yan：节目开始之前我们先来采访一下OffGun，P有留意到，刚刚台下的Babii指着你们的鞋子欢呼，是吧？能不能给P说说这鞋子的故事？

台下Babii：oiiiii~~~

OffGun交换了一个眼神。

Off：啊，Gun来说。

Gun：其实今天我们没有说好要穿同一款鞋子出来的，也是到了公司才发现大家都穿了一样。

Yan：不止这么简单吧，我在twitter上看到粉丝拍到的一些视频…

Off：欸！那天我们两个一起逛街，Gun呐试了这个款，觉得挺好看，我试了一下也觉得挺不错，刚好我们两个都喜欢收集鞋子，所以就买了。没想到刚好还遇到Babii，她们可能看到了就po在twitter上。谢谢Babii和P’Yan这么关注我们。

Yan：你们有热趋体质，怎么可能留意不到，那天广播都播了~听说是Off付钱的？

Gun：是，因为过几天是Gun生日了，papii就说顺便送我礼物。

Yan：真是好贴心的礼物~两个人每年都有一起过生日，感情真的好。

OffGun害羞的笑着点头：是是是。

Yan：好啦，言归正传，介绍我们的游戏规则。CP嘉宾需要在我们的给定的A和B之间选出其中一个，第一部分，嘉宾需要回答回忆类问题，这部分的题目出自节目组收集的OffGun合作以来的经历，这部分两位嘉宾需要合作将问题全部答对，才能进入下一环节。第二部分，考验嘉宾的默契，题目来自开播前二位做的默契问卷，两位各自回答不同的问题，这部分不会公布嘉宾对错情况，但需要两人给出选择理由，最后只有两人把所有问题答对，才能解锁终极问题“Coffee or Me”。

Off：早知道刚刚在后面就跟Gun对一下答案了。

Gun：papii我们做的题目好像不一样。

Yan：oiii？N’Gun怎么知道？

Gun：Gun在发问卷前不小心瞄到。抱歉呐~

Yan：哈哈哈哈没关系，二位有没有信心解锁我们今天的终极问题？

Gun：Gun信papii，我们努力试一下。

Off：不管能不能解锁，我对OffGun的默契都很有信心~

Yan：听到观众的呼声就知道大家对他们都很有信心，接下来进入我们的第一个环节——

Yan：第一个问题，比较简单，请问OffGun的生日月份和日期的数字，加起来的总数乘以二是？A：35，B：70，这一题真的送分啦。

Gun：这题我会！papii生日是1月20，Gun的生日刚过是10月4日，所以加起来就是…1+20+10+4，就是30+5，就是35，这题Gun会，选A！

Off：还要乘以2呢，乘以2是多少啊？

Gun：乘以2是多少啊papii？

Off：哦吼！那就是35+35，就是70，我们选B。

Yan：N’Gun，这题你们选什么呀？

Gun：Papii很喜欢玩数学游戏，听他的，选B。

Yan：第一题很简单哈，恭喜你们答对了！

Yan：好，来到下一题，这题应该也不是很难，2016年4月17日，Off第一次在粉丝镜头前亲了Gun的头顶，请问那天OffGun的着装是：A：OffGun戴了黑色的鸭嘴帽，B：只有Gun戴了黑色的鸭嘴帽，请作答。

Off：哦~~2016年，这么久的事情，我这老人家怎么记得，你们节目组是在考古吗？

Gun：Gun记得，当时Gun还很震惊来着！选A！我们都戴了黑色鸭嘴帽！

Off：你确定吗？我亲了这么多次。

台下Babii：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~

Off示意大家安静。

Off：shhhh~~大家冷静~

Gun：Gun记得，因为看了那个片子很多次…（越来越小声）

Yan：听得我都脸红了，所以说，OffGun你们的答案是？

Off：听Gun的，选A。

Yan：A~~？让我们来重温一下片子~

（播饭拍，台下的babii又在尖叫，Off和Gun认真的看着屏幕。）

Yan：A是对的！看来N’Gun的记忆力还是很不错的。

Gun不好意思的摸了摸后脑勺。

Yan：来到第三题，难度要稍微升级了，注意力集中啦，请问，OffGun是在2017年哪一天签下Babii准备的cp协议书？A：7月19日，B：8月19日。这里我们有一个小小的提示，大家请看图片。

（图片是OffGun手持婚书对着Babii合照）

Off：这题难度怎么又升了？！oiiii！问我月份，我不记得了。

Gun：我也有点不记得了，但是我记得那是一场点名是吧？Krist还借给我戒指来着。

Off：对，我也记得Krist，那个Babii真的太会玩了，居然给我们准备了婚书。

Gun：原来我们这么早就pre-sign了！

Yan：所以你们打算什么时候正式签字领证啊？

Babii：现在！现在！现在！

Off：你们疯啦！现在我们录节目呢！

Babii：节目后！节目后！节目后！

Off：oiii！有消息再通知大家！

Gun看着他爸猫咪笑。

（twitter：trend 1:#有消息再通知大家 相关：#offgun）

Yan：期待听到你们的好消息哈，我们现在先来答题，这道题，你们选的是？

Off：我听Gun的。

Gun：papii我不知道啊。（求救状）

Yan：没关系N’Gun，输了等一下N’Off带你去签字，赢了比赛继续，都不亏。

Off：P’Yan真的很会扛旗！

Gun：好吧，那我选A！7月，我记得9月是第一场YILOVEU的演唱会，我们之前应该都要排练，好像没有举办大型的点名活动。

Yan：A，确定是吧？真的确定吗？让我们把照片拉近——

（照片拉近到粉红色的纸上，签署日期：17日7月2560年）

Yan：答案是对的！比赛能继续了~！

Off：你们问的问题都太刁钻了吧！是不是一年抽一道题目啊？

Yan：N’Off聪明哟~！

Yan：接下来到2018年啦，这一年我记得推出了our skyy是吧？延续Puppy honey的故事。

Off：P’Yan记得！

Yan：对，那时我还看过，你们两个角色互换了身份来着。

Gun：是的，P的记忆力好好！

Yan：你们两个也演得很可爱，我很喜欢。

OffGun：谢谢P~

Yan：接下来这道问题，和剧集有关，请问剧中互换身份前，Pick和Rome睡觉的位置是？A：Pick左Rome右，B：Pick右Rome左，请作答：

Off：这题送分题啦！

Gun：Gun也记得~！因为Rome每天早上要去按闹钟，所以Rome睡在左边！

Off：对，后来我也按过闹钟哈哈。

Yan：所以这题的答案是？

OffGun：B！

Yan：看来这一部剧你们记得很清楚~

Off：合作的剧都记得，这一部剧印象最深刻，因为开拍之前还要互相观察。

Gun：是啊，周围那段时间很多人说papii像Gun。

Yan：刚刚的题目有点放水，现在来到2019年啦，这一年OffGun有很好的收获是吧？

Off：没有台里给的机会和Babii的支持就没有今天的OffGun。一切都要谢谢大家。

Yan：Nong真的很会说话，难怪大家都喜欢你。这一年OffGun有什么奖是你们印象深刻的？

Gun：Gun记得我们得到了第一个最受欢迎cp奖，真的很感谢Babii努力给我们投票，这一年我们拍了爱情理论，这一部戏得到很好的反响，后来也获得了最佳剧集，又获得了另一个最佳cp的奖项，所以其实每一个奖我们都记得很清楚，这是Babii带给我们的~

Yan：你们两个真的是十分爱粉丝啊，大家觉得做Babii幸不幸福？

Babii：十！分！幸！福！

Yan：那接下来这道Babii的题目，你们一定能答得出来吧，请问，在921的第一次泰国fm上，Babii送给OffGun的视频是哪一首歌曲？A：รู้สึกดี（no more tear） B：คนมันรัก（whatever）

Off：这题肯定是A，肯定不是B！

Gun：是啊，后面这一首我们经常在活动的时候和Babii们一起唱！不是这一首~

Off：而且A是慢歌，我记得那天Babii做的视频很催泪，我和Gun都哭了。

Yan：那这个答案到底对不对呢？我们一起来重温一下这个视频~

（播应援视频，观众席上Babii在下面举起绿色星星，合唱了一小段。）

Off：哦吼！你们今天也要弄哭我们是吗？

Gun：星星好漂亮啊，想再一次办fm和大家见面了！

OffGun：再次谢谢Babii！

Yan：Babii真的很有心！这一题是Babii出的题目，是不是很感动？

Off：是，我们的Babii一直给我们很多惊喜！

Gun：谢谢你们一直爱着OffGun呐！

Yan：接下来要到2020年了，你们猜这一年的题目和什么相关？

Off：不知道，可能是和ไม่รักไม่ลง有关？

Gun：嗯嗯，Gun也觉得是！

Yan：你们两个真的好聪明！直入主题了，请问在这首歌的MV里，你们两个捂了多少次嘴巴？A：2次，B：3次。

Off：诶？这首歌我们跳很多次，也很熟了！

Gun：对，我们天天在练舞房练了，实际上拍摄的时候ng也捂了很多次！

Off：不过说MV的话，是3次吧！我们唱了三次“จะรักเธอจนหยุดหายใจ”，这个难不到我们。

Gun：选B！

Yan：Babii们说答案对吗？他们把这首歌的播放量刷到10M了！

Babii：对！！

Yan：那我们全场跟着OffGun唱一下这一段，跟着他们做一下？

Babii：好！

（和谐愉快的全场大合唱~）

Yan：哇！大家都做的很棒呢！下面是双人题的最后一道了，关于刚刚过去的2021年，这一年大家应该记忆犹新吧！你们主演的爱情理论2播出又圈了一大波粉。

Off：是，真的觉得十分幸运，当然我们也为了呈现最好的kai-third做了很多努力了。

Gun：那段时间我们几乎天天在一起。

Yan：现在就不是了吗？

Off：是~~我们天天都有工作，常常都能见到~！

Yan：哈哈，怎么都套不出你们的话来！来来，听题了，这一道题目决定了你们是突围而出，还是前功尽弃了啊，爱情理论2里，Kai和third结婚时穿的是什么鞋子？A：白色Nike，B：白色Adidas。

Gun：这道题也太简单了吧！

Off：Gun来Gun来！

Gun：是NIKE Air Force 的1’07，Gun的那双还有一些blink blink的宝石。

Yan：这题很有自信的样子，Off对吗？

Off：对！这双鞋我们是专门为了拍这个场景挑的，好像粉丝也有找到是吗？

Babii：对！婚鞋！结婚！

Yan：答案呼之欲出了，就是A：Nike。恭喜我们的两位弟弟第一个环节的题目全部都答对了！

OffGun互相击掌，Off开心的揽了宝的肩，Gun顺势抱着他爸的腰，场下一片粉红。

Yan：时间过得很快！这个星期的Coffee or Me已经到了尾声了，OffGun对今天的表现有什么想说的？

Off：我觉得节目组真的很会扛旗，难怪观众这么喜欢你们的节目，真的很棒！希望下周我们两个能够顺利闯关！

Gun：对！P主持的很好！Gun玩的很开心！当然Gun希望大家下周也能为我们继续集气~

Yan：想知道OffGun在第二个环节能不能闯关成功？敬请下周同一时间锁定我们的节目！我们先和大家说byebye！

OffGun、Yan三人和镜头挥手。

上集完。


End file.
